


She was Shattering, I was Drowning

by blakefreckles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season Five Speculation, bellamy gets captured, clarke gets tortured, he has to watch, that typical angsty type of crap, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefreckles/pseuds/blakefreckles
Summary: She was shattering before his eyes and all he could do was watch from the tiny peep hole of his cell.or; season five spec where bellamy gets captured and clarke gets tortured





	She was Shattering, I was Drowning

Clarke was here, alive and breathing, yet still not within his grasp (as it always seemed to be with them).

He hadn’t stopped pursing her the minute he found out she was alive. His heart betraying his head, which was something he had promised himself would never happen again. But that life changing promise had been made in her honor, in her memory on the ark - and he could see clearly now that she was no longer the pained presence haunting his nightmares and daydreams. She was alive, at this very moment in time, and now?

He would do anything - he would fight, he would kill if he had to, just to keep her that way.

So, of course he was captured while wandering the outskirts of their camp, in a futile attempt to free her, and of course his hands and feet were bound. They even gagged his mouth and pushed him into a cold cell on the ship, causing his thoughts to rattle around his head as he tried to regain purchase in the dark while inwardly cursing himself for being so reckless.

He glanced around his dark cell quickly, noticing the only light pulsing down from a tiny peep hole in the corner.

Using what little strength he had, he pushed himself up onto his feet and awkwardly hopped towards the little window, reaching his head up to rest his chin on the window's edge. The minute his eyes adjusted, Bellamy let out a sharp gasp at what he saw.

The tight gag in his mouth pulled at the skin in the corners as he cried out, not from the pain of his flesh, but at the pain in his heart at what he could see in the dimly lit forest around the ship.

Clarke was in the center of their camp, bound with a collar around her neck, laying on the ground and quietly sobbing as a large man hovered above her, his smile gleaming in the darkness.

Bellamy clenched his teeth together, steeling himself before banging his head on the glass to get the attention of the man, to distract him, to notify Clarke he was here, to do anything, something to make this nightmare go away.

As if the man outside could sense Bellamy’s pain, he turned his head slowly, a smirk on his face as his eyes connected with Bellamy’s. The man raised his eyebrows with mischief and blinked a sly wink, causing a panic to rise within Bellamy's chest.

_Oh god, no._

Bellamy has a few seconds to prepare himself before the man raised a hand, his finger hovering over some contraption, a trigger?

Bellamy couldn’t make it out, but he didn’t need to as all of his lingering questions were immediately answered as Clarke began shattering before his eyes.

The man held his hand high, his finger turning white at the pressure of it on the trigger as Clarke shook violently on the ground, her eyes squeezed shut in pain and her teeth clenching so tightly that blood and foam began to slowly seep through the cracks, dribbling down her chin.

Bellamy shouted, he cried out, pressing his forehead to the now steamed glass that was slowly becoming dirty and opaque with his tears and sweat and blood.

_NO. NO. NO. TAKE ME!_

He shouted in his mind, his fists clenching as he struggled against his restraints and ground his teeth against the gag in his mouth. His eyes angrily locked again with the man’s in the clearing who, eerily enough, hadn’t even stopped looking at Bellamy to see the horror he was afflicting.

A silent exchange passed between Bellamy and the man then, a warning that hauntingly seeped through the glass of the window, into Bellamy's body and sunk deep into his bones - _This will happen again and next time, it will be because of **you.**_

Bellamy stood stock still, all blood rushing from his face, as he slowly nodded in understanding. The smile on the man’s face grew larger as he immediately let go of the button and Clarke’s body stopped shaking.

He didn't realize he was sobbing as he watched her limply fall back against the dirt, her mind sending her deep into unconsciousness. As her head fell down to the ground, spit and blood spilled out of the corner of her mouth, soaking her tangled and dirty blonde hair. The man then nonchalantly stepped over her, like she was nothing, and walked away to join the rest of his camp, laughing at a joke (or something, Bellamy couldn't really make it out through the clouds in his eyes and the tears spilling down his cheeks). 

So, he just stood there, staring at her limp body, wanted nothing more than to go to her, pick her up, and take her far far away from here.

He had watched helplessly as she was shattered, broken, and left strung about like the remains of a dead deer carcass (after it had been skinned and stripped of its meat). They had treated her like an animal and it snapped Bellamy's insides into a thousand little pieces. 

As she laid on the ground, her broken body lit only by the flickers of the few fire pits scattered around the miner’s camp, Bellamy knew now, without a doubt, that he would do anything and everything to make sure that this would never happen to Clarke again.

Before he was willing to fight and kill for her, he was willing to bend and break for her too. But now, if death was needed to keep her safe?

Then he would welcome it with eyes wide open, spilling with love for the girl that could not die. No, not again.

Not if Bellamy had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> More angst and pain (because I have a feeling this next season will murder my soul with feels). 
> 
> Come cry with me over on tumblr about it: blakefreckles


End file.
